Irresistable Force
by Misha
Summary: They couldn't resist each other, no matter how hard they tried, fate always pulled them back together.
1. Prologue: Goodbye

Irresistible Force  
By Misha

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters of General Hospital. They belong to the creators of General Hospital, Wendy Riche, Bob Guza, ABC Daytime, and probably a lot of other people with more money than me. I'm not making any money off this story so please don't sue me.

Author's Notes- I don't know what possessed me to start a new GH fic, when I have a few that haven't been updated in ages, but I couldn't resist. This is set after the hotel explosion and I haven't watched since, so this won't be at all relevant. Though, Sonny and Carly never had to remarry, because I thought that plot line was stupid, though she is with Jax. Plus, I messed with history here, but... Well, I couldn't resist. This idea came to me suddenly and I couldn't get it out of my mind, so here's it is. Enjoy!

Summery- They couldn't resist each other, no matter how hard they tried, fate always pulled them back together.

Pairing- Brenda/Sonny, Carly/Jax, Jason/Robin, some Robin/Patrick, Jason/Sam, Jason/Liz.

Rating- PG-13

* * *

Prologue- Goodbye__

_2003_

"Sonny?" Brenda asked in disbelief, opening her hotel room door.

She and Sonny had had their good-bye on the docks a little while earlier. She was marrying Jax the next day, he was happy with Carly, and they...

Sonny reached out and grabbed her, kissing her passionately. "I was wrong." He told her when he finally pulled away. "I can't just let you go like that. Not with just a kiss."

Brenda nodded, she felt the same way. Leaving him on the docks had killed her. They didn't belong to one another any longer, they had Jax and Carly, and yet... Brenda knew that a kiss wasn't enough, she needed more, just one night with him before they walked away from one another forever.

Maybe it was wrong, maybe it was betrayal, but... Carly and Jax would have all their tomorrows, was it so wrong to claim this one night for them, for the past that they were walking away from?

Sonny kissed her again and she responded with all the passion she had kept stored inside for Sonny alone. Theirs had been a wild ride that was for sure and this was it's end, it's final loop...

Brenda locked her legs around Sonny's waist as the kiss grew deeper, pulling him as close as he would get. She needed this, needed him. It had been over five long years since she had made love to Sonny and she knew it would never happen again after this night, so she was taking it... Maybe it was wrong, but...

"What are we doing?" Sonny asked suddenly, wrenching his mouth away from hers, but she was still in his arms.

"We're saying good-bye." Brenda told him. "We're just doing it the only way we know how."

She saw her own internal struggle reflected in Sonny's eyes and saw the moment that he too accepted that this moment was inevitable. He claimed her mouth again in another passionate kiss, making his way to the bed and depositing it her on it, without letting go of her mouth.

Brenda let herself be washed away in the storm of passion, ignoring all the little voices in her head. This was the end, they both knew that, after tonight they'd walk away from one another and concentrate on new lives and loves, never being more than friends, but tonight...

Well, this was for them, for all they were and would never get a chance to be again. This was their night and nothing was going to deny it them.

* * *


	2. Part One: Return

Irresistible Force  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue.  
_  
Part One: Return

_2007_

The beautiful brunette got off the plane, holding the hands of two toddlers. She wasn't sure this was the best idea, her very presence back in Port Charles would be opening a whole can of worms and yet...

Robin had been shot and Jason had also been in danger and Brenda couldn't excuse not being there. She had stayed away during the train crash, because by the time she'd heard about it and Jason's illness, the worst had passed and Robin had convinced her that it was better if she stayed away. Jason and Sonny had enough to deal with at the time without adding her to the mix. She'd also stayed away during the epidemic for the twins sake, she wasn't going to expose them to a virus, but...

Now, she had to come home. If nothing else, she owed it to Alan to be home for his funeral and that's what she was. Maybe, it meant that her big secret would be exposed, but maybe it was time.

Sonny and Carly were divorced, she was marrying _Jax _of all people, so their marriage couldn't be ruined by the revelation and Sonny's health was stable again. All the reasons Brenda had had for keeping her secret no longer existed. It was time.

The twins needed to meet their father. The only question was when?

"Where to miss?" The cab driver asked, once Brenda had loaded herself and the kids into the car.

She paused, wondering how she should go about this. She could go the Quartermaine mansion--though, she didn't like that option because that would mean explaining about the twins and Sonny deserved to be the first to know.

Port Charles didn't currently have a hotel, thanks to the explosion at the Metro Court, not that a hotel run by Carly and Jax would have been the best option. She could go to Robin, but she had a lot on her plate, dealing with her dashing doctor and well, with being shot. Same with Jason, he had a lot on his plate at the moment and she couldn't expect him to deal with her mess as well.

That only left one option. She had to go face the dragon in the cave. She had to go tell Sonny what she'd done.

* * *

  
Sonny heard the knock on the door, wondering who it could be.

Carly? He doubted that she'd knock, not after the night before. He smiled, thinking about the hot sex they had shared. Maybe that would have her rethinking marrying Jax, though knowing Carly, probably not.

He opened the door and then stared in surprise. Standing there, surrounded by luggage, was _Brenda_. But that wasn't what had him staring, she wasn't alone--she held the hands of two toddlers, one of whom...

Sonny wrenched his eyes away from the miniature of himself to look at the woman he had never been able to truly get over. "What's going on?" He demanded in a low voice.

"It's a long story." She said quietly. "And one I'd rather not tell in front of an audience."

Sonny had a million thoughts running through his head, all of them having to do with Brenda and what her appearance meant, and what those children meant.

"Can I take them upstairs?" Brenda asked softly. Sonny nodded mutely and watched as Brenda hurried away.

A few minutes later, she returned.

"What the Hell is going on?" He demanded, even before she had fully come down the stairs.

"Their names are Lilly Robin Corinthos and Stone Jason Corinthos." Brenda said quietly. "I... Couldn't tell you. By the time I found out, well, I also found out that Carly was pregnant and plus I wasn't sure _whose_ baby it was, not until they were born and then... Well, there was so much going on in your life."

"So you did it for my sake?" Sonny asked in disbelief, raising an eyebrow. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You hid my children for four years for _my _sake."

"When you put it that way..." Brenda said softly. "Sonny... I just."

"I need time to process." Sonny said, shaking his head.

Brenda nodded and then winced. "Um?"

"There's a guest room." Sonny said with a sigh. "Go settle in. I've got to get out of here."

With that he turned and walked out, trying to clear his head and figure out what he was going to do about this unexpected development.

* * *

  
Jason opened his door to see Sonny standing there, looking like Hell.

"Brenda was pregnant when she left. She had twins. **My** twins." Sonny said baldly.

"What?!" Jason asked in disbelief, staring at Sonny in shock.

This was enough to push his own dilemma, about what to do about Liz and the baby, out of his mind for a little while.

"Wait? How are the babies yours?" Jason asked, staring at Sonny. "You and Brenda haven't been together in almost a decade."

Sonny looked away. "The night... The night before she and Jax were supposed to get married... It was supposed to be just one night."

Jason just stared. "Wow... I mean, I knew she was pregnant... I assumed they were Jax's..."

"She told you she was pregnant?" Sonny asked in disbelief. "And you never mentioned it?!"

"She didn't tell me. I had guards watching her for the first six months or so after she left." Jason admitted. "It became obvious and they mentioned it, I called her on it, she admitted it and asked me to leave her alone. She said she wanted a new life with her and the babies, I figured I owed her that and I kept quiet because I figured Jax would just cause trouble if he knew."

Sonny nodded. "Ok."

"I'm sorry." Jason told him. "If I had..."

It had never even crossed his mind that the could be Sonny's children, but maybe it should have. Maybe he should have known that Sonny would never have been able to let go of Brenda without a fight.

"Its okay." Sonny told him. "It wasn't your responsibility to tell me."

Jason looked at Sonny, understanding his friend's rage, but... Well, he hated to admit it, but he had a soft spot for Brenda. "Sonny, she had her reasons for keeping it secret."

"I know." Sonny told him. "That's the worst part of it all, as furious as I am, I almost understand it. Hell, this is a big can of worms, things are going to get ugly before they get better, that's for sure."

Jason winced, knowing Sonny was referring to Carly's reaction. She might have moved on, but she was **not **going to be happy. That was for damned sure.

* * *


	3. Part Two: Truce

Irresistable Force  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue.  
_  
Part Two: Truce

Brenda sat, playing with the twins, just waiting for Sonny to come home. She knew he'd be upset, but hopefully he'd listen to her explanation. Of course, that would be a new one, Sonny actually accepting a betrayal and listening to an explanation, but for her children she had to hope.

Just then, she heard footsteps behind her, she turned to see Sonny watching them.

"You're back." She said quietly.

"Yes." He agreed, not taking his eyes off the twins. "Lilly and Stone..."

"I thought it was fitting." Brenda said softly, standing up and walking over to Sonny. "They were our past, the twins our future. I am sorry, just I didn't know what to do, especially when I found out that Carly was pregnant too."

Sonny still looked grim, but he nodded slightly. "We'll discuss it later, after all what's done is done."

That wasn't the Sonny Brenda was used to, but she was grateful for the reprieve none the less.

"Who dat?" Lilly asked suddenly, getting board with her toys and wandering over to Sonny instead.

"This is your Daddy." Brenda said quietly.

Lilly looked confused, but then offered Sonny a bright smile. He just stood there watching her for the longest moment.

"I've been dreaming about her since that first day on the docks." He told Brenda quietly. "It was always a little girl."

His eyes then fell on the quieter Stone who was still contentedly playing with his blocks. "But a son is a remarkable gift too."

With that he bent down to Lilly's level. "Hello Lilly." He introduced quietly.

"'Ello!" She said sunnily, being a naturally happy child.

Brenda watched father and daughter with tears in her eyes, seeing them together made her realize how horribly wrong she had been to keep them apart. But no longer, she had rectified her mistake, and given her children the father they needed so badly.

* * *

  
Sonny marvelled at the two miracles he and Brenda had created.

Oh, he was still furious with her for lying to him, but for once he reigned in his temper, his feelings of betrayal, because it wasn't going to do anyone, especially his children, any good.

His children. It was amazing, he was already a father three times over, and yet... He still felt a sense of amazement and disbelief at the little miracles in front of him, maybe because his other children were all surprises, beloved but not planned, and while Stone and Lilly were certainly surprises he had been dreaming of them for years, always imagining what it would be like to he children with Brenda and now he knew. Now he had them.

"What happens now?" He asked Brenda.

"I don't know." Brenda said quietly. "That's kinda up to you."

"Are you here to stay?" Sonny questioned, knowing that if she answered no, he'd fight her tooth and nail.

"Yes." She told him. "Port Charles is my home, for better or worse. This where we belong."

"Good." Sonny replied. "You'll stay here for now, until..."

BRenda nodded. "If you don't mind having me around."

"No, it'll be fine." Sonny told her. He was still angry, still **really** angry, but this was Brenda... Somehow, it was easier to forgive her.

Besides, he wanted his children under his roof, even if that meant there mother came with them... But it didn't mean anything, whatever he and Brenda had shared was in the past, except for their two children.

Or at least that's what Sonny had to keep telling himself, but it wasn't easy. Then again, Brenda had never been an easy woman to forget. If anything, the twins were living proof of that...

* * *


End file.
